the_gray_garden_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivlis
Ivlis (イヴリス) is a Devil from the Flame World in The Gray Garden. He is the main antagonist of the game and attempts to steal Kcalb's power. He is also the father of Adauchi, Poemi, and Licorice. Appearance Ivlis is shown to have messy black hair tied in a ponytail with red highlights. He also has red horns adorning his head. His attire resembles a dark grey, military uniform with a black belt, pants, and shoes, topped of with a light grey coat, it's inside being red. Ivlis is also seen wearing black and red scarves, in which, they also function as his wings. Personality Ivlis, as stated by Mogeko, is a very serious person, though he is also described as being air headed, which makes him a target for Reficul and Satanick's bullying. In game, he is shown to be arrogant and hungry for power. Once he turns angry however, his hair turns to the color of blazing fire. Relationships The Gray Garden Cast Poemi Poemi is Ivlis' daughter and subordinate. Poemi is very over the top of her dad, the two regards and loves him. Emalf Emalf is one of Ivlis' subordinates. Despite the fact that at times scrutinizing Ivlis' choices for the more terrible, Emalf's loyalties are ardent. Rieta Rieta is one of Ivlis' subordinates. She is his most steadfast supporter, and even appears to harbor sentimental affections for him. In a (presently erased) Sunahama update, it has been said that Rieta was the motivation behind why there were so couple of young ladies around Ivlis as the villain and the subordinate were close preceding Rieta's vanishing. His association with Rieta is expressed by DSP to be one that "can't be effectively clarified with words". Etihw They met through the occasions of The Gray garden ; they are on awful terms as of Ivlis' fizzled attack of the Gray world. Etihw has profound disdain toward Ivlis for harming Kcalb and their Reality's natives. Kcalb Amid the occasions of The Gray garden, Ivlis attempted to take Kcalb's Fallen angel controls however wound up his very own bit power getting stole. Because of that, he ended up powerless and got crushed by Yosafire's gathering. Preceding the occasions of The Gray garden, they were the two outsiders to one another. Other Characters Adauchi Adauchi is Ivlis' son; they are on awful terms.It is as of now obscure about why that is. Adauchi trusts that his dad is a numb skull, a conclusion held by numerous others. Siralos Siralos is Ivlis' dad and creator. Ivlis truly cherished Siralos before, and was completely dedicated and faithful to him. Hence, his expulsion both rationally and genuinely scarred him. The possibility of Siralos now drives his each activity. It creates the impression that the intention behind his intrusion of the Gray garden to take Kcalb's forces may originate from Ivlis' craving to sanction vengeance against Siralos for his expulsion. In the Nightmare comic boards, Ivlis has a horrible dream back to his expulsion. Getting up from the fantasy and into cognizance, he ascended from the bed to cry somewhere else in the room, in order to not irritate Licorice who was resting in his bed. Igls Unth Igls is what might be compared to Ivlis' sister. They were made in the meantime and raised together, potentially as kin. At the point when Ivlis started to have questions toward their inventive she reproached him; thinking everything Siralos does can't be mixed up. Igls' response to his expulsion is obscure, yet official fine art depicts Ivlis' thinking about her, never having an aim of upsetting the heavenly attendant. Satanick Satanick is viewed as Ivlis' most conspicuous tormentor. Ivlis' accidental first experience with the other fallen angel prompted his torment, and in the end, out of fear, he began laying down with Satanick with the expectation that it will stop.As recently, Satanick has started to create certifiable affections for Ivlis, however as a rule goes into refusal as having such considerations is viewed as a blade to his "eminence". After much thought, Satanick confesses to him. Very little has changed, be that as it may, if not by any means more awful because of his freshly discovered sentiments and possessive nature. Satanick still pushes with his lewd behavior (for example sneaking into Ivlis' room and pronouncing his desire to "have intercourse with Ivlis " and be "fiercely tender"). Remote ocean Detainee has expressed that Ivlis can't force himself to hit Satanick, for he is dreadful of the two his sentimental and lewd gestures. Reficul Close by Satanick, Reficul is another of Ivlis' tormentors; even at times mishandling him sexually. She had an enormous impact in ceasing his intrusion in The Gray garden, later rebuffing Ivlis for his attack of the gray world. Reficul has reprimanded Ivlis to be feeble in bed. From "preparing" she had turned out to be one of Ivlis' Super exceptions! Licorice Ivlis is the dad of Licorice, however Licorice distinguishes Ivlis as his mom, and calls him "Mom" (in his kid structure) or "Mother" (in his grown-up structure). Licorice truly adores and thinks about Ivlis, and will do everything he can to guarantee Ivlis' security, most prominently from Satanick. He is extremely defensive toward Ivlis, and responds brutally to any who restricts his mom, as found in his treatment of Satanick, and, in an increasingly mellow model: his opposing look to Adauchi. Licorice additionally appears to like illustration things for Ivlis, as appeared in a Smaller than normal Comic and a Sunahama update. In the nightmare comic boards, Licorice has a terrible dream and goes to Ivlis' space to inquire as to whether he could go through the night there (bringing his very own cushion before knowing the appropriate response). In the wake of getting his mom's authorization, Licorice continues to rest by him. Soon thereafter, in any case, he wakes to the development of Ivlis returning back to bed and continues to watch. Licorice looks on with wide eyes as Ivlis sheds a tear, and promptly draws nearer to embrace his mom, which Ivlis returns by pulling the sweeping (which was disposed of marginally) over Licorice's middle and keeps his child close. In the Like Mother, Like Son comic boards, Licorice appears to have gradually created depraved affections for Ivlis, and is obviously awkward with how much exertion Satanick is putting in to pick up his mom's warmth when he watches his dad's jokes together with a somewhat irritated Emalf. While he comprehends that Ivlis and Satanick's relationship improving (even just somewhat) is viewed as something to be thankful for the good of Ivlis, Licorice has expressed himself that he is just "half-happy" about the event, and that he doesn't obviously comprehend about "the other half's emotions". As a result of it, Licorice seems, by all accounts, to be encountering inner unrest for the duration of the night, and consequently, goes to Emalf a while later to trust in his overseer. Tragically, Emalf's endeavor at guaranteeing him not to stress just places Licorice into further disarray as he is commonly still too youthful to even consider understanding the motivation behind why. In the accompanying Dangerous Night comic boards, Licorice approaches Ivlis in his stay with sexual expectation trying to comprehend his affections for his mom. What's more, notwithstanding gradually stroking his mom, he keeps on experiencing a similar vulnerability he did the earlier night in Like Like mother like son In the end, he chooses to dispose of his musings and yield to allurement. It is just until Ivlis starts blending in his rest and getting out for Satanick to stop what he is doing that Licorice snaps back to the real world and acknowledges what he has done, and instantly escapes the room in the wake of looking at his hands (presently shrouded in Ivlis' semen) with sickening dread. Licorice is then observed falling down under a sweeping, shuddering while at the same time saying 'sorry' abundantly to Ivlis for acting no superior to his dad, Satanick. In following Sunahama refreshes, it is appeared while their relationship isn't harmed because of Ivlis' accidentalness of Licorice's activities, Licorice additionally hasn't introduced any indications of owning up to his oversight and is by all accounts leaving his mom in obscurity about the trial, paying little heed to the results. Stats Trivia *Ivlis actually has no idea how his children came about (born from flame, which falls under his "likes" in his in-game profile). *It is said by Poemi in the bonus videos that Ivlis' 'weak point' is scarves. *Ivlis is also known as Reficul's pet. *Ivlis was raised along with Igls Unth by Siralos, the God of 'The Land Of Sun'. However, his doubt towards Siralos cost Ivlis his wings. Ivlis was then sent to the Flame underworld. *Ivlis wings are his own muffler. Gallery Ivlis Battle.png|Ivlis Battle Card. Ivlis Rage Battle.png|Ivlis Battle Card 2. Ivlis2.png|Ivlis' silhouette, smiling. Ivlis vs. Kcalb.png|Kcalb against Ivlis. Battle3.png Ivlis3.png|Ivlis standing in front of a dark area. Ivlis-0.png Female Ivlis.jpg|Female Ivlis. M413.png|Bullying the airhead Ivlis_Going_To_Be_Tortured.png|Ivlis about to be tortured. Ivlis_Grabbing_Yosafire.png|Ivlis grabbing Yosafire. Ivls Crying.png Remember.png Attacked.png 901.png 521.png 952-2.png 726.png 328.png 1001.png|''Detachable Wings'' 1053.png 1064.png|Reficul torturing Ivlis by a method called "Spanish Donkey" past Ivlis.png|Ivlis' former attire. Ivlis 2015.png Tumblr nlbu6hYkT91uplhxvo1 1280.png TGG Bonus5.png|''The TGG cast in a Bonus Room picture'' 858.png|''The Devils'' Category:Characters Category:Otherworldly Category:Male Characters Category:Devils Category:Antagonists